deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Torchwick vs Giovanni
Roman Torchwick vs Giovanni is the seventh episode of Kontororou's RWBY vs PKMN series. It pits Roman Torchwick of RWBY against Giovanni of Pokémon. Intro Throughout fiction, crime is regularly used to strike fear into the innocent, but these two are experts in organizing it. Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket. Roman Torchwick, the White Fang commander. I'm Kontororou, and I analyse feat, faults and arsenal to see who would win RWBY vs PKMN. Giovanni Team Rocket. The name alone strikes fear into the hearts of the people of Kanto. A crime organization bent an taking over the world by any means necessary. Which man could possibly want to achieve such a goal? His name is Giovanni. The Head of Team Rocket and the ex-Viridian City Gym Leader, Giovanni is ruthless, cunning and an expert strategist. As a specialist in Ground types, he is effective against foes that stay on the ground. For this fight, he will have his most iconic Pokémon, namely Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Persian, Kangaskhan, Dugtrio and Rhyperior. Nidoking and Nidoqueen are dual Ground- and Poison-types. This grants them resistance to Rock-, Poison-, Fairy- and Fighting-types, weakness to Water-, Ice-, Psychic- and Ground-types and immunity to poisoning and Electric-types. Kangaskhan and Persian are both pure Normal-type Pokémon. This makes them weak against Fighting-types and immune to Ghost-types. Dugtrio is a pure Ground-type Police. This provides it with resistance to Rock and Poison type moves, weaknesses to Ice, Grass and Water type attacks and immunity to Electric attacks. Rhyperior is a dual Ground- and Rock-type Pokémon. The combination gives it resistance to Normal-, Poison-, Flying- and Rock-type moves, immune to Electric-type moves and weak to Fighting-, Steel-, Ground-, Water-, Grass- and Ice-type attacks. Dugtrio Dugtrio is easily the fastest of Giovanni's Pokémon, capable of digging at over 60mph. Giovanni's Dugtrio specialises in the following: Moves Slash: A basic slash at the opponent. High critical hit ratio. 70 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Normal type. Earthquake: Causes a formidable earthquake all around himself. Can strike multiple targets. 100 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. Dig: Digs underground, then resurfaces and strikes. 80 BP. 100% accuracy. Physical. Ground type. Fissure: Tremors create a cracking in the ground. OHKO if landed. 30% accuracy. Ground type. Growl: Mud-slap: Sand Tomb: Abilities Arena Trap: Prevents grounded opponents from fleeing Sand Veil: 20% evasion boost during a sandstorm. Sand Force: 33% power boost to all Rock-, Ground- and Steel-type attacks during a sandstorm. Kangaskhan Comet Punch: Rage: Fake Out: Mega Punch: Dizzy Punch: Sucker Punch: Leer: Outrage: Bite: Tail Whip: Abilities Inner Focus: Cannot flinch from attacks. Scrappy: Can hit Ghost types with Normal and Fighting attacks. Early Bird: Awakens earlier from non-self-induced sleep. Nidoqueen Thunder: A powerful bolt of lighting from the sky devastates the target. Poison Sting: A venomous stinger is shot at the target. 30% chance to poison the opponent. BP 15. 100% accuracy. Physical. Poison type. Body Slam: The user slams its body into the target forcefully. Scratch: Tail Whip: Double Kick: Earthquake: Crunch: Roar: Earth Power: Superpower: Poison Jab: Surf: Strength: Thunderbolt: Blizzard: Abilities Sheer Force: Removes the secondary effects of moves to power them up by 30%. Poison Point: Chance to poison the opponent upon making contact. Rivalry: 25% power increase if the opponent is of the same gender. 25% reduction in power if the opponent is of the opposite gender. Nidoking Poison Sting: Tackle : Horn Attack: Thrash: Thunder: Earthquake: Leer: Double Kick: Shadow Claw: Fury Attack: Focus Energy: Megahorn: Blizzard: Earth Power: Sludge Wave: Flamethrower: Ice Beam: Thunderbolt: Horn Drill: Abilities Sheer Force: Removes the secondary effects of moves to power them up by 30%. Poison Point: Chance to poison the opponent upon making contact. Rivalry: 25% power increase if the opponent is of the same gender. 25% reduction in power if the opponent is of the opposite gender. Persian Pay Day: Slash: Screech: Thunderbolt: BubbleBeam: Toxic: Fury Swipes: Double Team: Scratch: Growl: Bite: Abilities Limber: Cannot have the PARALYZE status condition. Technician: Moves Base 60 power or under get 1.5 damage multiplier. Unnerve: Prevents the opponent from eating. Rhyperior Drill Run: Hammer Arm: Stone Edge: Ice Punch: Earthquake: Rock Blast: Megahorn: Abilities Solid Rock: Reduces damage from super effective attacks by 25% Lightningrod: All electric attacks are drawn towards Rhyperior Reckless: Moves with recoil damage get 20% power increase Being trained Pokémon, there are a multitude of other moves Giovanni may have taught his Pokémon. And before anyone asks, he has to have used TM's before, as his Nidoqueen and Nidoking both canonically knew Thunder at one point. Proving that he has access to TM's, knows how to use them and has used them before. Roman (* ) Category:'RWBY vs PKMN' episode Category:What-If? Death Battles